


A Bark Away

by wintersxsoul



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky has a dog, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Neighbors, bucky is the softest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersxsoul/pseuds/wintersxsoul
Summary: Your handsome neighbour and his human become a huge part of your life.





	A Bark Away

The sound of furniture moving woke Bucky up, his tired lids trying hard for him to stay asleep. After ten minutes trying unsuccessfully, he groaned and pushed the covers away, earning a glare from Hades, his best buddy. Bucky smiled at the rottweiler, patting his head softly making him close his eyes again placing his head on top of his paws.

“You are living the best life, buddy.” He went to the kitchen to prepare coffee hoping it would spark some joy on a saturday morning at 8 am. He wandered through the house with his second cup of coffee, thinking what he could do that day since Sam and Steve were on a romantic getaway and Natasha was working, so his only options were Hades and himself. He checked the weather for today and since it seemed to be rainy, a long walk in the park with his best friend was totally discarded since Hades loved water but hated the rain. A smile tugged at his lips when he remembered the first time Hades felt the rain, he was about four months old and he tried to bite it, he tried to chase every raindrop that fell on his tail running around like crazy and trying to bark.

“Hey baby, what’s wrong?” Bucky asked Hades when he barked after hearing a loud thud and an unfamiliar voice cursing loudly. They both looked at each other and Bucky shrugged, approaching Hades to pet him, telling him how a good boy he was and how much he loved him. He filled his bowl with feed and prepared breakfast for himself.

You knew it was too early to be moving into your new apartment, but your landlord forced you out of your old apartment because it needed to be fixed for the new renters, what an asshole. He’d kicked you out because apparently you wouldn’t afford it in a few months since you lived on your own and he needed to rise the price. You didn’t mind much the whole moving out part since it was a shoe box, but you had to pack everything and look for a new place in a span of two weeks. Luckily for you, a friend of a friend was renting a place in Brooklyn and she was nice enough to let you move in whenever you needed to.

A pang of jealousy coursed through you when you heard a dog barking, probably a bigass one, the kind of dogs you adored deeply. You felt terribly sorry because the dog was probably barking cause you dropped a shelf and broke a plate from your favorite set of dishes your mother gave you when you moved from Spain to New York.

“FUCKING HELL!!…Pareces idiota, joder!” You started to gather the broken pieces and throwing them away on the trash bag, already full of stuff you were keeping not knowing why.

The rain had stopped and you decided you needed a break, maybe get some coffee from the cute coffee shop that was just around the corner. After five minutes gathering trash, you opened your front door, ready to get a taste of a proper breakfast. You scanned the hall and dropped everything you had when you saw a rottweiler sitting in front of the door next to yours. Your heart was racing and you had to stop yourself from running towards it to hug it, but it just looked like your childhood dog, Duke.

“Hello, boy. Are you a good boy?” You said in a high pitched tone, never moving from your spot. He wiggled his tail animatedly but he stayed still. You smiled and picked your stuff from the floor, giving your back to the neighbour’s door.

“So, you’re the noisy one, huh?” A deep masculine voice startled you, making you squeal and drop your stuff again. A loud curse left your mouth and you turned to see who scared you. He was tall, beefy and fucking gorgeous. He had shoulder length brown hair, baby blue eyes and a smile that you were positive it made your heart stop for a second and the best thing of all, he was the puppy’s owner. You approached him and extended your hand, smiling at him nervously, but well hidden.

“I’m Y/n, nice to meet you.” He shook your hand and smirked, his pinkish lips looking terribly tempting.

“I’m James, but my friends call me Bucky. And this is Hades, my best friend and roommate.” He gestured at the dog laying on his feet, you asked him if you could pet him and as soon as he nodded, you were kneeling hugging and kissing Hades.

“I take it you like dogs?” Bucky commented, a huge smile still on his lips after your introduction. You both walked down the stairs, Bucky helping you with your bags and Hades following you silently.

“I adore them, but rottweilers are my favorites. I grew up with one back at home. Unfortunately, he passed away at an early age due to an aggressive bone cancer.” You wiped a silent tear but smiled when Hades approached you, his tail wiggling like crazy at you.

“I’m sorry, must’ve been terrible.” You nodded, agreeing with him. It really was terrible for you, and Hades looked painfully similar to Duke, but it’d been many years ago and you had learned how to move on.

“I just remember the good stuff though, and this big boy sure will help me a lot!” Bucky gazed at you while you were looking at Hades, totally missing the glint in his eyes.

“Oh, thank you for helping me with the bags by the way.” You tore your gaze from Hades and looked at Bucky, smiling at him back. He shrugged and told you it was nothing, his smile making you smile even more.

“I was actually headed to have breakfast, would you like to join me?” Bucky nodded and told Hades to move, making him wiggle his tail happily.

As months passed, your first encounter blossomed into a beautiful friendship full of respect and communication. Bucky worked as a freelance photographer and since the magazine you worked for needed someone capable to achieve their artistic goals, they contacted him through you so now, you were neighbors and worked together.

You couldn’t deny your romantic feelings towards him, but every time you thought about telling him you chickened, he was too important for you to ruin it all just because you had a crush.

“Hey there babe! How are you?” You answered with a growl and half asleep, but once you heard Bucky’s voice you knew something was up.

“Corazón, I’m so happy you called me at 1 am and woke me up after I slept for four hours…so what is it?” He cleared his throat nervously, something was clearly nagging him. You sat rapidly on your bed, your head spinning due to the dizziness caused by your sleep deprivation. You turned on the lights and waited for Bucky to speak.

“I know you need to rest and everything, but could you please check on Hades? You know how he is at nights and I have to work the whole night…”

“Of course, tomorrow is my day off, so I’ll go now.” He sighed relieved and you smiled, it never ceases to amaze you how much he loves Hades.

“You are an angel, thank you so much. Tomorrow lunch is on me.” You hummed in response and stood up, putting on your sweatpants and grabbing your keys.

“You still have the key I gave you, right?”

“Yeah, I’m going now. Don’t work too hard, Buck.” He giggled and said something else, but you missed it because the doorknob slipped and the door closed with a loud bang.

“What? What did you say?” You heard someone calling out Bucky’s name and you knew he had to hang up.

“I gotta go babe, I’ll see you for lunch. Te adoro.” Before he could answer, you cut the call and opened his door, a happy Hades moving his tail uncontrollably when he saw you.

“Ay mi niño, did you miss me? Did you huh?” You closed the door and immediately sat on the floor to pet him, hug him and kiss his huge head. He started pushing you and since he was strong, he pushed your body and pinned you against the floor, licking your face and hands. You started giggling, happy tears in your eyes when you thought about how lucky you were to have them both in your life.

“Okay buddy, let’s move to a more comfier place.” You stood up as best as you could and went to the living room, flicking on the lights. Bucky was the most organized person you knew, everything was always on the same place and after months of seeing his living room, you noticed a small change in the shelves. You dropped your keys on the coffee table and approached the book shelves, gasping when you noticed the new photo frame that sit in the whole center. It was a photograph of you and Hades a few weeks ago, you three went to the woods and you remember Bucky took photos of the landscape and Hades running around chasing the birds. You were laughing and Hades was sitting on your lap, he really thought he was a baby.

You took out your phone from your pocket and took a photo of the frame. You looked around to see where Hades was, a smile forming on your lips when you saw him lying on the couch looking at you, his eyes closing slowly. You grabbed one of Bucky’s hoodies cause you had forgotten to take yours and it was a bit cold, settled on the couch next to Hades and waited for him to fall asleep.


End file.
